


Bedtime

by Blooperbloop



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, He Tian being He Tian, Homework, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Staying Up, fighting (very light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooperbloop/pseuds/Blooperbloop
Summary: He Tian fizzes him up to enjoy the consequential fireworks, and Guan Shan is never sure of the intention behind it but doesn't stop it, not really.





	Bedtime

“Can you fucking stop.”

He Tian’s fingers didn’t jerk in the slightest, continuing their even circles on Guan Shan’s neck. He gave it another few seconds before snapping as the movement didn’t stop, yanking He Tian’s hand away. Guan Shan gave him a hard look, hoping it conveyed the full extent of his current annoyance, but since He Tian didn’t make any move to retaliate he turned back to his notebook without further action.

A couple of minutes in and rough fingertips brushed the back of his neck again. Guan Shan cursed himself for even thinking that He Tian would stick to his _‘I won’t disturb you, pinkie promise’._

He swivelled the chair round, its back hitting He Tian in the chest and dislodging his arms. _Shouldn’t have been so close, asshole._ He pointed to the door with his pen.

“Alright, get out.”

“Momo.” He Tian breathes out with more drama than necessary, as though Guan Shan had been the one bothering _him_. He had raised his qualms about the nickname a few times _(‘Momo? Do I look like a fucking girl to you?’ ‘Well, add some stockings and you’d be very close.’_) but there are some things with He Tian that aren’t worth the energy.

“You’re not in the mindset to write anything anyway – that page has been blank for twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, cause that’s the amount of time you’ve been hovering.”

He Tian huffs, not berated at all. “So impatient. I would’ve stopped a few seconds in.”

“No you wouldn’t. Go." he prodded the pen in the air again "I need to concentrate.”

“Yes I would’ve. I was testing your patience. You failed, by the way. Not a very patient man, hm? Don’t you know patience is virtue?”

Yes, he did know, however He Tian tested one’s patience in a way that would’ve made a buddha lose their composure, forever setting a rigged exam. He flicked his pen harder and in more frequency back against the page, hoping it would channel out his growing frustration.

He Tian’s breathing was enough of an irritant on its own and he didn’t need to be riled up right now.

“Well I’m about to fail some more if this shit doesn’t get done. Call Jian Yi.” He Tian shook his head, black hair swooshing. “Go eat or something.” He suggested, He Tian shaking his head again.

“Can you make me something?”

“No, that’s not what I sai-.”

He Tian cuts him off, a faux, semi-smile on his face. “Oh, look,” He nods his chin to the digital clock on his bedside drawers, body moving away from Guan Shan’s. “It’s nearly my bedtime.”

He promptly flopped backwards onto Guan Shan’s bed, maintaining eye contact as he bundled himself under the cover, self-satisfied grey eyes peeking out from beneath stripe-patterned cotton. They looked at each other, He Tian amused and Guan Shan fuming, the pen taps getting harsher.

Guan Shan wasn’t going to get riled up. He wasn’t going to get riled up. He wasn’t– He Tian patted an empty space next to him with a wink and Guan Shan’s teeth ground against each other as words left his mouth, the response automatic.

“Okay. For real get. Out. I haven’t washed the duvet in like three years you know-“

“It smells so fresh though. Like flowers. Do you use the detergent with the pink man on the front? That’s cute.” As he was horizontal the angle of He Tian’s eyes and smile looked extra mocking and just that extra bit infuriating.

A plasticky clattering sounded as Guan Shan threw the pen on the desk, skidding it past his notebook, chair spinning with his quick movement up.

Less than a step and he was ripping the cover off He Tian with a growl in his voice. “Unlike some of us I need to actually work for marks, and I’m _not_ gonna stay back another year, so you better – _fuck_.”

Guan Shan wheezed as a leg hooked behind his knee to balance him off centre. His cheek landed with a heavy smack onto He Tian’s arm, area buzzing with the sting. He Tian reached over him to turn the lamp off but got shoved back, Guan Shan genuinely angry. Riled up, probably just like He Tian wanted.

They scuffled about, He Tian holding Guan Shan’s wrists and chuckling at the efforts to dislodge him. His hands slid up Guan Shan’s arms, palms cold, holding him closer to the shoulders.

“That’s why you should play more basketball with me. Build some biceps.”

“Shut. up.” He yanked the pillow from underneath He Tian’s head to try and smother him with it but He Tian was more agile and dodged faster than the other could register, fluffing the pillow back in place and pinching Guan Shan’s side as he flopped again.

The fight was broken by a small chime, He Tian’s phone vibrating against wood.

Guan Shan thought he’d back off and answer and so ceased the pushing, only to be manhandled down again.

The brief pause took all the fight out of him and he succumbed. He Tian laughed deep, close and warm to his face, pulling the cover neatly over both of them. The phone rung its last note and went off, not getting any of He Tian’s attention.

“Go get it.” Guan Shan grumbled, eyes level with He Tian’s mouth.

“I’m so sleepy. It’s _way_ past my bedtime now. They’ll have to call tomorrow.”

Guan Shan rolled his eyes, making sure it was as obvious and excessive as possible. He’s never seen He Tian fall asleep anytime before stupid hours in the morning. _If_ he ever slept. The point of this whole set up was completely beyond him. He Tian just did as He Tian wanted, rational or not. Bed at six in the evening? Why not. He Tian.

He let him switch the lamp off but pettily didn’t budge to make it easier to reach. He Tian’s eyes and smile disappeared in the darkness and that’s at least one relief, small as it may be.

He can never win against He Tian. Be it physically or academically or anything _-ally_. Always fighting a predetermined battle set against him. He doesn’t get what He Tian wants anymore; he’s won it all and will continue to win it all.

Doesn’t it get boring, this constant victory? Why keep bothering Guan Shan? Always teasing the same opponent. Not very good sportsmanship.

“You know you’re the biggest antagonist there is. Fucking sadist.”

“You don’t have to get so prickly. I’ll fall asleep and you can go back to your homework.”

Guan Shan snorts but doesn’t add anything else. He lies awake for a while, hears as He Tian’s breathing evens out, as the muscle around him loosens, and unwittingly dozes off himself.

What seems like a few moments later his eyes unstick, blinking in rapid succession for the red blur of the digital clock to focus into a blocky ‘03:47 AM’. He untangles himself from warm arms and warm cover, itchy in his creased day clothes. 

He was against it earlier but the nap had actually relaxed him. Once standing he felt around for the desk lamp, its light much dimmer than the one on the nightstand illuminating his papers yellow.

Vertebrae pop and crackle as he stretches, slowly turning his neck around until stiffness is released from there too, feeling even more refreshed with the rush of blood it forces into his brain.

Twenty minutes in he manages a good chunk of the essay, blank page finally taking on some ink.

He hazards a look to the bed and his heart stutters hot as he meets grey. He Tian hadn’t moved from earlier but his eyes were alert, no sleep in them whatsoever.

“I didn’t even get a wink, you were supposed to stay until I fell asleep. Another fail Momo. You’re in the negatives on the patience scale now.”

Guan Shan scoffs, cheeks pinkening, and refocuses.

He Tian stays up for the rest of the morning, playing on Guan Shan’s phone and sending weird messages to all of his contacts. He couldn't see it but it was basically a given, He Tian couldn't just lay still and make his life easy. Guan Shan’s pen finally hits the bottom of the second page, work complete.

He’s not sure why He Tian invaded his space in the first place, but, very secretly, he was glad the presence was there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get throw out my feels about this comic somewhere :P Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
